Sisters of heart
by Anime Child Of Darkness
Summary: 3 sisters live in a world of terror when 2 of them feel left out and then all 3 get a test will love overcomr there Destinys?pairings are secert-


Disclaimer: oh u really think I own Inuyasha huh well guess what WRONG ANSWER*makes rude gesture at lawyers who made me say that*I also don't own Garth Nixs story Lireal-__- 'boy that hurt*MAKES ANOTHER RUDE GESTURE TO LAWYERS*Here is the Prolugue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Prolugue:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ I saw it happen her blood spell upon his hands she looked at me took one shuddering breath and reached for me but I could not move. Then I saw the hurt and bertrayl she felt for me. I took a step towards her I stopped something in my mind said to stop I did. I watched her take one last breath look at me angry and hated and then she was gone. I sensed her death I felt her spirit and her soul go to death. I fell to my knees my master told me to get up there is work to be done he did not care he had killed the last Abhorsen he was joyous she was dead gone never to return. He had told me to move before he killed me and then brought me back to work as a dead. I stood turned and left to find my masters old friend Hedge. I felt the free magic and the dead groaning longing for my blood to gush over there bones or there flames of brilliant light or dark night skin the dead were becoming restless at the fact master allowed me to live these dead had once been alive until they were lead to a pit stuck by lighting and partically murdered. They the southerlings had been promised land on the other side of the wall. This was only a trick there was no land for them at all only death. I went to Hedge he stood on a hill behind him was a woman who had a bronze mask on. I knew who it was it was Cholrr Of The Bronze Mask she had been a necromancer before the other Abhorsen Sabriel had finished her off now she worked for Hedge. She looked at me shrugged and left in a flash of smoke. I bowed to Hedge and told him the last Abhorsen was dead she was gone forever in death with her half sister Sabriel who had been killed 2 days before. Hedge nodded and left me there to speak to my master. I stood and began to walked away I felt the power under my feet the power of destrustcition the power of Orannis the destroyer. I walked back to were my master and Hedge stood I bowed and told them that I saw no living creatures there on the hill they said "of course not boy it is the destroyer domain" they laughed at me and sent me away . I went to a quiet spot took my seven bell bandeloir and put it on. I touched each bell and said there names "first Ranna the sleep bringer. Seond is Morseal the waker. Third is Kibeath the walker. Fourth is Dyrim the speaker. Fifth is Belgear the thinker. Sixth is Saraneth the binder. last is Astarael the sorrowful". Then I thought hard on death and went there I already knew she was there she stood there fighting the current but soon it would take my love away she had angry in her evening dead. She knew she was going to go beyond the ninth gate she wanted me to go as well for what I had done. I looked at her and I shook my head sadly. I drew saraneth the binder she tried to beat me to it but I had already rung it before she got the straps un done it rang through her body and paralyzed her. I commanded she go beyond the ninth gate she did she walked that way but then I reliazed my bell was wearing off quickly for she was the Ab- no former Abhorsen. I drew Kibeth the walker I rung it in a figure 8 she screamed a sound that pierced through me and went through the gate forever. I returned to life ice broke off around me. I went to my master but as I walked off after getting my orders I thought of what all I have done. I had killed men and women. I had lad them to there deaths only to be brought back to work as a dead hand or if they were lucky a Shadow hand which were stronger than the dead but weaker than a free magic being. I had once been loving fun and care free now I was pretty much a mindless slave for my master I smirked my master was Naraku a hated necromancer by all living including the king who had lost his queen Sabriel in a bloody fight she had looked at me as she died. Her words rang into my mind "you can still change young remember that"she had smiled then died. Some how those words stayed in my mind. I thought of how I had lead my one and only love to her death. My love Kikyo. I was nothing I was hated I was hated by my parent for what I had done to my village. Hated by my half brother Shesshomaru. My name no longer mattered for I had almost forgotten it but it came back I was or had been Inuyasha. Now I was a puppet in war against good and evil and I was on the wrong side. There was no turning back now. I had decided I was a mindless fool now and.Forever. Or am I?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~what do you think good or bad? Please review thank you! Gomen,nasai for the shortness it will get longer that was just a proulgue Ja for now  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ preview of chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chap.1 Ill wished birthday ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ This was it me and my two sisters were finally going to be clayr finally we would have the sight. I watched as the voice of the nine day watch came down striking each of the seven gongs with her rowan wand. My sisters tensed ready for there names to be called. I did as well. We watched as she stopped looked around and said" we have seen the girl-Oh god I thought she said girl not girls it just might be one of us or not us at all I listened harder. "we have seen the sight awaken in our sister-.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ Hehe just 2 reviews and BANG! You get another chapter! 


End file.
